


insecurity

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i watch short little songs on tiktok and rewrite the verses to fit my own life sometimes





	insecurity

don't know what i'm supposed to do i'm feeling so insecure

it's like i don't have control of my thoughts anymore

don't think i ever did

and now they're eating me up from the inside out

and i don't see why they like me i don't get it at all

maybe it's just coincidence and they just happened to fall

maybe none of this is real

just know i wouldn't choose me i don't see the appeal

i want to be one of those girls that can go viral online

making dumb dance videos and passing the time

but instead i just cry

i can't look at my own body without wanting to die

and i know that i can tell you when i'm feeling sad

but i don't want to do that 'cause i feel bad

so for now i'll shut up

i'll go back to sipping from my coffee cup

sometimes i'm scared you only like me 'cause i'm not her

even falling in love i've still got irrational fear

you'd say i'm being dumb

maybe i am and i'll admit it's not fun

some days i still miss the way things used to be

back in those days when it was only me

getting better is hard

wish it was as easy as signing that card

(a quick little thing i wrote mid breakdown earlier that i'll probably take down later)


End file.
